1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device for a vehicle for displaying at least one symbol, a switching device for switching a vehicle transmission, and a method for producing a device for a vehicle for displaying at least one symbol.
2. Background Information
For example, a display device can be used in a vehicle to show a driver the current operating mode by means of an illuminated symbol.
DE 10 2004 009 208 A1 describes a respective lighting system for displays in vehicles.